X Surprise
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "It's your x surprise."


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "It's your x surprise."

A/N: A silly and semi-fluffy oneshot. Hope you like it. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**X Surprise**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I smiled as I gazed down at the result of my long, hard labor currently laying on the bed. I couldn't wait to see the Kentauri's face once he got back from his patrol. It would definitely be worth the twenty-seven hours of labor. But, first I needed to get cleaned up.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Two days later, Oreius returned to the Cair and I was waiting in his study. His reaction was, in a word, priceless. He stared around the parlor (I could easily see him from my vantage point in my chair) then he stepped into his study and his jaw dropped in such a satisfying way that I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. His gaze jerked to me and I smiled, "Hi. Was the patrol uneventful?"

He stared at me for a very long moment and then he slowly intoned as he closed the distance between us, "Well, I think it would be accurate to say my patrol was far less eventful than my homecoming."

I couldn't help myself and I snickered. Oreius scowled at me, "Alambiel…what did you do?"

"I'd think that was rather obvious, a chara."

"Sepphora!" He turned and swept his arm to encompass the whole of his study and even into the parlor. I pressed my lips together in an attempt not to burst out laughing as I surveyed my hard work. Everything in the Kentauri's quarters was completely wrapped in the brightest and most colorful wrapping paper I could find. And I do mean _everything_. Oreius walked over to the bookshelf and groaned as he pulled out a book, "You individually wrapped these books. Why? Why do I even ask that anymore? The curtains _and_ the window. How exactly did you manage that?"

Okay, that one was a bit tricky without tape, but I managed. Oreius pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I forced a very sincere and concerned look on my face, "Well, I'd tell you, but I wouldn't want that headache to get any worse. And then you also should be watching your blood pressure."

He opened his eyes and glared at me. "Sepphora… Sepphora, you wrapped my papers!"

I nodded, trying and failing to hide my grin now, "Yes, I did. It's your x surprise."

Now he looked torn between utter befuddlement, fury, and concern for my mental faculties (and yes, I know I have too much fun putting those amalgam expressions on his face, but do you have any idea how hard it is to completely wipe the stoic serious look off his face?). "My 'x surprise.' Alambiel, what is an x surprise?"

I kept a completely straight look on my face (and dug my fingernail into my palm to keep it on there) as I assumed a cheery and sincere tone, "Well, I had this note, which said 'x surprise for Oreius,' and I figured it was a fill in the x type of note so I filled in the x."

I am too good at this 'let's be a dimwit' game, I really am. Concern was starting to win out over the other emotions on Oreius' face and I dug my fingernail into my palm harder to keep the smile off my lips. "By covering everything in my parlor and my study in wrapping paper and fluffy pink bows?" I nodded. Narnia needs to get Oscars so I can sweep the Best Actress category. Oreius looked around the study again, lingering on the wrapped stacks of reports covering a good portion of his wrapped desk, before he turned back to me. "Alambiel, might I see this note?"

I handed him the note. He read it and then cleared his throat several times (usually means he's trying very hard not to yell). "Ahem. Alambiel, I- This is a note where you marked off 'surprise for Oreius.'" I giggled and he glared at me, "You little minx of a milis cantalach." Then he pointed at his papers, "And just how did you wrap these?"

"Topically." I paused then tapped my chin with a finger, "Or was it alphabetically? Or maybe it was chronologically. Hmm, then again, maybe it was spatially…no wait, that's not right." I stopped when Oreius let out another long-suffering sigh. I smiled as I climbed up on his desk, "Oreius. Oreius, I'm joking. All I did was wrap the stacks as they were. I didn't move them or shuffle them."

He glared at me, unamused, as I walked on my knees across his desk and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It will not be easy living with you, Alambiel." I shook my head and I saw a small glint of humor reappear in his dark eyes, "But, it will be easier than not living with you."

I pressed my cheek against his, "And it will be fun and at least your homecomings will never be boring."

Oreius finally chuckled, "No, I admit I can't complain of boredom with you in my life, my irritable and irritating sweet." I kissed his cheek (I'd get him for the 'irritable and irritating sweet' bit next time) and he responded by grabbing me by the waist, "Get off my desk." He lifted me off his desk then put his hand at the small of my back as he directed me out of his study.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I'm glad you're home, Kentauri. Have a dinner date with me?"

His lips twitched in a smile and he nodded, "I will. We can talk then about the appropriate response for this prank of yours, this x surprise."

Ahem, usually when Oreius decides there has to be an appropriate response for one of my pranks, I get sent on a survival training run. This has yet to change even though we are courting. I blinked, "How about kiss and forget?"

Oreius laughed and kissed me. Then, he moved his mouth to my ear and breathed, "No." Drats.

"But, I spent twenty-seven hours laboring over this and I should get credit for ingenuity. And, all these paper cuts." I held up my hands, trying to appeal to his sympathy (I forgot he doesn't do sympathy).

The Kentauri looked at my hands, which where covered in a number of paper cuts, then he looked at me. "Alambiel, my sweet, you deserved every one of those. Perhaps next time you won't abuse wrapping paper in this manner." I, being oh so mature, stuck my tongue out at him. He just gave me a little shove toward the main doors, "Now, go do something harmless for once."

I strolled out of his quarters. Alithia and Caia were at the end of the hall. They had seen what I did. Caia gave me an incredulous look, "He's not chasing you."

I shook my head as I started walking faster, "No, but he hasn't seen what I did to the other half of his quarters."

I had wrapped the bed, the mattress, each layer of sheets (in contrasting colors), the comforter, each pillow (one to match each layer of bedding), the chest of tunics, all his tunics, weapons, knickknacks and everything else I could in both his bedroom and the bathroom (even layering the very large bath with mismatched wrapping paper). A shout came from the Kentauri's quarters, "SEPPHORA!" I started running. Of course, he still caught me (should have started running sooner) and I ended up in the ocean. Thank Aslan it's summer.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, just some crazy antics on Kat's part since I found myself missing writing this nuttier, fun side to Kat and her relationship with Oreius. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
